Final Fantasy Dimensions
This article is about the mobile game. For the Game Boy game, see The Final Fantasy Legend. 'Final Fantasy Legends: Hikari to Yami no Senshi' (literally "Final Fantasy Legends: Warriors of Light and Darkness") is a new ''Final Fantasy game for Japanese mobile phones. It is an episodic game, to be released starting in September 2010 on the i-mode distribution service and starting in Winter 2010 for the EZweb distribution service. Final Fantasy Legends will feature 2D graphics and a Job ability system, and will return to the classic Final Fantasy plot elements focusing on a conflict between light and darkness over the Crystals. Gameplay Final Fantasy Legends uses the Active Time Battle system. Like Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, the game will be released in an episodic format, and players are free to play whichever episodes they like. Clearing certain episodes may affect events in later episodes. Players will command a party of five with the party members changing in each episode. The game will use a Job System as a base of its battles. The Jobs available from the beginning for all the eight main characters are Freelancer, Warrior, Monk, Thief, Red Mage, Black Mage, White Mage, and Summoner. Each episode introduces a new Job, which is unlocked after completing the episode. The jobs for the Warriors of Light include Dragoon, Bard and Memorist, while the jobs unlocked for the Warriors of Darkness include Ranger, Dark Knight and Dancer. Story Long ago, there was a great world war ended by the efforts of the Avalon Empire. In the present, two groups of youths meet each other: a group from a small, peaceful country, and a group from the harsh northern mountains riding an airship. When they meet, the Crystals give off a large burst of light around the world, "and then the world heads to light and darkness." The game focuses on two different groups, the "Warriors of Light" consisting of a boy named Sol and his friends, and the "Warriors of Darkness" consisting of another boy named Nacht and his companions. Episodes *'Prologue' (序章 Joshō) *'Tome of the Dawn' (暁の章 Akatsuki no Shō) *'Tome of Light, the Dragon Knight's Tale: The Last of the Dragon Knights' (光の章 竜騎士編 『最後の竜騎士』 Hikari no Shō Ryūkishi Hen "Saigo no Ryūkishi") *'Tome of Darkness, the Ranger's Tale: The Ranger Whose Light was Stolen' (闇の章 竜騎士編 『光奪われしレンジャー』 Yami no Shō Renjā Hen "Hikari Ubawareshi Renjā") *'Tome of Light, the Bard's Tale: A Bard's Love' (光の章 吟遊詩人編 『吟遊詩人の恋』 Hikari no Shō Gin'yūshijin Hen "Gin'yūshijin no Koi") *'Tome of Darkness, the Dark Knight's Tale: The Knight Wandering in Darkness' (闇の章 暗黒騎士編 『さまよう暗黒の騎士』 Yami no Shō Ankokukishi Hen "Samayō Ankoku no Kishi") *'Tome of Light, the Memorist's Tale: The Memorist's Sorrow' (光の章 メモリスト編 『哀しみのメモリスト』 Hikari no Shō Memorisuto Hen "Kanashimi no Memorisuto") *'Tome of Darkness, the Dancer's Tale: The Dancer of The Battlefield' (闇の章 踊り子編 「戦場の踊り子」 Yami no Shō Odoriko Hen "Senjō no Odoriko") Characters Playable Characters Warriors of Light *'Sol': A boy from the small country of Lux, he is childhood friends with Diana and dreams of becoming a soldier of the Avalon Empire and flying an airship. *'Aigis': Sol's mentor and Diana's older brother, he is a hero of the country and has departed on an expedition. *'Sarah': A mysterious, quiet girl from the Kingdom of Burtgang who has been taken captive by an imperial airship. *'Dusk': A young, serene man from the Harmonia refugee camp, with many contacts across the world. Twin brother of Alba. Warriors of Darkness *'Nacht': A young man from the Harmonia refugee camp who lost his parents in the war, and has acted cold and distant ever since. His hometown is likely Falgabard and his father the fallen Dark Knight Sigurd. *'Diana': A young girl with a strong spirit, she is Sol's friend but is more level-headed and treats Sol like a child. Aigis is her only surivivng family. *'Glaive': A childhood friend of Sol and Diana, he looks out for both of them but he and Sol often duel to test their sword skills. *'Alba': Dusk's twin sister who as a stark contrast to her brother, and jokes around no matter the situation. Allies *'Ergo': A prophet and Red Mage watching over a Crystal's shrine, he joins the party for a period of time and is seemingly killed by Baugauven while trying to protect Sol. *'Barbara': A woman who is the sole surviving Dragoon of Deist Village. Alone in the world, she was raised in the wild by wyverns following the disappearance of her father, Abel. She stalks Sol in the Valley of Wyverns and makes several attempts to halt his progress, but eventually joins him and his companions. *'The Mysterious Old Man': An old, blind Ranger that Nacht and his party meets. In truth he is Frey, the elven king of Alfheim who sacrificed his eyesight to save his wife and children. He's murdered by Asmodai. *'Eduardo': A Bard who lost his family and traveled the world to refine his skills, he returns to his hometown, Rusalka, when Sol and his friends pass through, and falls in love with a mermaid. Styx places a curse upon him, transforming him into a frog. *'Gram': A sinister Dark Knight from Falgabard encountered by the Warriors of Darkness. He poses as the ghost of the slain Dark Knight Sigurd, clad in his armor and carrying his sword. *'Argy': A living doll befriended by Sol and his friends. She has a child-like personality and damaged memory, but her true identity is that of "RG Model-0", a robotic prototype designed by Dr. Lugae, who seeks to create the perfect weapon for the Empire. *'Matoya': A Dancer who performs at a bar in the town of Verde. Avalon Empire The Four Generals *'Baugauven': A shrewd man who controls the element of fire. His ultimate technique is called the "Type-0 All-Burning Genocide", and was used to kill the Dark Knight Sigurd, and presumably Ergo. *'Asmodai': An elderly man with the power of the element of earth. He exudes a corrupting miasma that renders him invincible. He stole Frey's light and memory in order to bring the kingdom of Alfheim under the control of the Empire. *'Styx': A beautiful lady with a hold over the element of water. She manipulates the Pirate King Bikke to ambush Sol in the port town of Rusalka, where she appears as a witch and curses Eduardo with the form of a frog. *'Vata': An easy-going youngster who wields the element of air. He commands Cid and Argy to attack the Warriors of Light from the Tower of Highwind. He accidentally gains the power of a Dragoon from Abel's Lance and uses it to toy with Sol and his allies. Other *'Sid': The Commander of the Empire's airship fleet. He orders the Warriors to steal the crystal belonging to the kingdom of Lux, despite them being allied with the Avalon Empire. He's lower in rank than the Four Generals. *'Dr. Lugae': A scientist working for the Avalon Empire, and the creator of the Argy weapons. Though he creates weapons of destruction, he seems to be a nice man, and dotes on his creations as if they were his own daughters. *'Argy 2': A completed Argy unit created by Lugae, based on the data of the original Argy. Supporting Characters *'Biggs and Wedge': The gatekeepers of Lux Castle; Biggs is somewhat pompous, while Wedge is polite. *'Abel': Barbarra's missing father and the former Commander of Deist's Dragoon Corps. He appears only in flashbacks, and his lance is decorated with a crystal that contains the soul of the Dragoon. *'Eva': Barbarra's mother, she lives alone and keeps Abel's lance as a memento. *'Richard': A former Dragon Knight who was forced to retire from the Corps after receiving a crippling injury. *'Ceres': Abel's wyvern, which raised Barbarra in the wild after he went missing. *'Adrian': The elven prince of Alfheim. *'Silk': The elven queen of Alfheim. *'Bikke': The Pirate King, he and his pirates were manipulated by Styx. *'Kokkol': A dwarven elder. *'Sigurd': A Dark Knight who was killed by Baugauven. He's said to be the traitor of Falgabard, and is implied to be Nacht's father. Gallery Staff *Producer: Takashi Tokita *Director: Toshio Akiyama *Character Design: Akira Oguro *2D Dot Design: Kazuko Shibuya *Music: Naoshi Mizuta *Development: Matrix *Image Illustration: Yoshitaka Amano Gallery External Links *Official Japanese website Category:Games Category:Final Fantasy Legends